


You Can't Run

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [134]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Colt,” Jaden’s voice stopped Colton from getting up, “No matter how far you run, you can never truly escape, everything catches up to you at the end. And when it does, it usually kicks your ass.”
Relationships: Colton Parayko & Jaden Schwartz
Series: Tumblr Prompts [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 9





	You Can't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Colton gets off the phone with his mom and throws it back into the locker and slams the door shut, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“You okay?” Eddy asked, placing a hand on Colton’s shoulder.

“My grandma…” Colton trailed off, biting his lip. Sniffing, he pulled away, “I’m gonna hit the treadmill.”

Joel could only watch him go before giving the room a bewildered, lost look - needing one of the responsible adults to take care of this, preferably JBo.

And - as if reading his mind - the responsible adults all shared a look before looking over at Schwartzy, who was just exiting the shower.

“What?” he asked, starting to get dressed.

“Parry’s mom just called.” Joel responded.

“His grandma?”

When Joel nodded, Jaden finished getting dressed quickly and headed toward the gym.

He let Colton continue his run, leaning against the neighboring treadmill until Colton decided he was done.

He fucked around on his phone for maybe fifteen more minutes until Colton’s “Nice Polite Canadian Boy” took over and he started his cool down and Jaden moved to one of the weight benches and sat down.

He waited to say anything until Colton was sitting on the bench across from him.

“Look, I’ll be fine.” Colton said as Jaden opened his mouth, “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Understandable.” Jaden nodded, “But I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“It’s not like we didn’t know it was coming. She had been sick for a while.”

“Doesn’t make it easier.”

“Schwartzy, I - …. I’m gonna get another couple miles in before I go home.”

“Colt,” Jaden’s voice stopped Colton from getting up, “No matter how far you run, you can never truly escape, everything catches up to you at the end. And when it does, it usually kicks your ass.” 

“Trust me on this,” Jaden continued, “When Mandi passed, I spent a year running from it. I threw myself in to hockey, barely kept my GPA up. I felt like the only way I could honor Mandi and make her proud was by being the best. And I almost crashed and burned. I would have if Schenner hadn’t showed up and made me face what I had been running from.”

“What do you suggest I do?” Colton replied, “I can’t take time to go to the funeral, not with the way we’ve been playing.”

“Have your own.” Jaden replied, “We can do it as a team, or by yourself, or we can do right now- between just us. Say everything you want to say. Get it all out. We’re your family. We’re here you always.”

“Can I just get a hug for now?”

Jaden gave a small smile and moved over to the bench Colton was on, pulling the slightly younger man into him, tightening around him as Colton pressed his face into Jaden’s shoulder.

“Whenever you’re ready, we’re here.” Jaden whispered, “I’m here.”

“I know.” Colton mumbled into his shoulder.


End file.
